User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Kitali, the Steelsworn
Champion Kitali, the Steelsworn is a custom champion for the custom champion series. He's an attempt to have a skill-based marksman. As in one who depends on using skills to deal damage. His Q is the core of his skillset, as a simple targeting shot that somewhat replaces his basic attack. Since this means his Q will be spammed, he will synergize well with Triforce. His other skills are mostly backup meant to enforce a death zone around him, because the W's threat plus his basic attacks charging up his huge-damage E is really nothing you want to be involved with. His ultimate is also a nuke attached to a turret that gives him zoning potential outside of E. Passives seconds, Kitali charges a Pure Iron Bullet, to a maximum of 20. Skills can consume any amount of Pure Iron Bullets to ignore 20% of the target's bonus armor. }} | }} Abilities Kitali fires 5 bullets on target enemy unit, each bullet dealing physical damage. The first bullet applies on-hit effects and refreshes the cooldown of his other skills by 1 second. |leveling = % AD}} |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |range = }} | }} Kitali readies his support gatling. It fires independently of Kitali to the nearest enemy unit in his range, prioritizing enemy champions over jungle monsters over minions. It only fires Pure Iron Bullets and goes on cooldown when all are expended, or after a certain duration. |leveling = |cooldown = 11 |cost = 80 |costtype = Mana |range = }} | }} Kitali starts charging energy for 8 seconds. He passively gains 1 Reforge Charge for every basic attack he uses during Reforge Crossbow. The cooldown starts when the effect ends. |description2= If he has 2 Reforge Charges, he can use Bronze Lance and the duration of Reforge Crossbow extends by 2 seconds. If he has 5 Reforge Charges, he can use Silver Lance and the duration of Reforge Crossbow extends by 2 seconds. If he has 10 Reforge Charges, he can use Gold Lance and the duration of Reforge Crossbow extends by 2 seconds. |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = Mana }} |range = }} |range = }} |range = }} | }} Summons a ball of iron at target location. One second later, it slams into the ground, dealing physical damage in a 420-unit radius. Enemies at the center of the zone are stunned for 1 second while those further away are only slowed by 100%, which decays over 1 second. |description2= The ball becomes a turret that stays for 5 seconds, attacking the enemy champion in its attack radius that has the least life. The turret cannot heal, and is unaffected by abilities. It can also fire Pure Iron Bullets. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = }} | }} Pets stacks with its attacks. * Hextech Gatling attacks can be , or , but cannot miss because the gatling cannot be blinded. * The Hextech Gatling benefits from Kitali's armor penetration. |health=N/A |hpregen=N/A |damage= |damagetype=physical |range=525 |sight= N/A |armor= N/A |mr= N/A |attackspeed= |movespeed=0 |gold=N/A |exp=N/A |aoe=N/A }} stacks. * Iron Turret attacks can be , and . They cannot miss as the Iron Turret cannot be blinded. * The Iron Turret will benefit from Kitali's armor penetration. * The Iron Turret, like a Vision Ward, only loses 1 HP every time it is attacked and is unaffected by abilities. |health=1000 |hpregen=N/A |damage= |damagetype=physical |range=525 |sight=525 |armor=0 |mr=0 |attackspeed= |movespeed=0 |gold=0 gold |exp=0 exp |aoe=100% }} Lore Born in a nomadic tribe of Shurima, Kitali erred when he felt a sixth sense drawing him when he passed near civilization. He was amazed at how those who grouped together managed to build things as magnificent as cities. On his own, he observed how he only was a pile of nothingness, living on his own and having no hand in anything that would outlive him. His musings lead to him crossing paths with a traveller, who shared stories of Piltover. Fascinated, Kitali walked without end in its global direction, driven by the promise of heaven. After a while of travels, he understood what he was drawn to: his essence connected him to that of metal itself. He understood that when his body moved on its own after feeling a big mass of metal, and he realized that he was walking towards Piltover even in his sleep. When he arrived, he turned to all the geniuses in Piltover in order to find exactly how to understand his longings. Meanwhile, he also studied, trying to figure out what to do now that he reached Heaven. Eventually, he found out that his "feeling" was actually a gift: as much as he was drawn to metals, he also had the power to use them. With his innate gift, he became a mechanic working in Piltover Customs to earn a living. When he hears his boss Corki is involved with the League of Legends, Kitali thinks of joining, though for his own reasons. Category:Custom champions